


Daddy's Toy

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bestiality, Bottom Jensen, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Knotting, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared thought nothing of it when he left his young son passed out and tied to the bed. Nothing could happen there. Things happen and he's glad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/83793.html?thread=31140177#t31140177

“Please, oh god, please Daddy, let me come,” his young son sobbed from under him.

Jared sped up his thrusts. “I’m not stopping you baby. Do it.”

Jensen whimpered and tossed his head from side to side, as he pulled at the ropes keeping his arms and legs in place for his daddy. “Can’t. Please.”

Jared carefully bit the back of his son’s neck before whispering: “Use your pillow to rut against, sweetheart. We made a deal Jenny. You wanted me to stop bringing my play toys home; you hated hearing them moan under me. So now, I get to fuck your sweet little ass in their place. I never jerked any of them off; I am not doing it for you, either. Don’t worry baby, after a few more months; your body will learn to come just from having my cock in your sweet little whore hole. Until then, fuck your pillow if you want to come. Come on baby, show Daddy how much you like being fucked by his hard cock. You said you were my big boy now; and made just for me and my cock. So prove it; squeeze my fat cock with your sweet little ass. Make Daddy feel good, baby boy.”

Jared breathed harshly as he sped up his thrusts into the willing body of his young son under him. Making sure to angle his thrusts so he pushed his son’s hips into the pile of pillows below his son and hammered his boy's prostate. He wouldn’t touch his cock, but he could help him feel good. The better his boy felt; the better Jared would feel, in the end. Moreover, it would ensure that his son kept coming back for more. He loved the thought of having a sex kitten in the house 24/7.

He didn't care, that some people would say that an eight-year-old child couldn’t consent to being a sex kitten. His Jenny had done more than consent; and the first time Jared had fucked his boy's tight ass, they were both hooked.

"Oh, Daddy… I-I…" young Jensen struggled to get the words out of his mouth.

"Fuck yeah baby. That's it. Fucking come and milk your Daddy's cock. Your ass feels so fucking perfect around my cock," Jared, panted as he thrust harder and faster into his son's body. 

"D-d-DADDY!" Jensen screamed as he finally tumbled over the edge and passed out.

After a few more thrusts, Jared finally emptied his load deep inside Jenny. He chuckled when he noticed his son was passed out. He puffed out his chest with that accomplishment and then swore when he noticed the time.

"Fuck, I'll come back to untie you just as soon as I fax these papers. My editor will kill me if I'm late again," Jared said as he patted his unconscious son's ass on the way out of the room. Really, Renee was going to come over and kill him if he forgot again; and her being in the house would ruin _all_ of his fun.

It didn't take him long to fax the pages and get a confirmation that they were received. (More than one editor had tried to snag a date with him using his 'late' papers.) Looking at the time stamped on the fax he noticed only ten minutes had gone by. He wondered if Jensen was still passed out. He was beautiful when he was sleeping.

He shut everything off and went back to his bound son. He paused though, when he heard said son letting out a wet wanton moan. It would figure that his bitch would get hot and bothered while he was still tied spread eagle to the bed.

You can imagine his surprise when he walked in to the sight of his Great Dane dog burying his tongue as deep as it could go into his son's delicious ass.

"No Iku, get off of me. Y-you're such-ch a baaaad doggy," Jenny said weakly as he wiggled his ass around, which only excited the dog more.

Iku doubled his efforts to get to Jenny's ass and traveled a bit further down to clean the spunk that had drizzled onto his son's hairless balls and tiny boy cock. His tongue easily covered his son's balls with one swipe.

Jared couldn’t help, but to moan at the sight; even as his son tried to get Iku away by yelling and wiggling around.

"Dad, Daddy, help me, please. Make Iku go away!" Jenny begged from the bed.

"Why? He's making you feel good isn't he? He's having a good time too."

Jenny moaned louder as Iku decided to pay attention to his son's open needy ass again. "Don't want him. Want you Daddy."

Jared frowned and sat down on the bed near his son's ass. "A cock is a cock sweetheart; and needy bitches like you, need a cock in them, all the time. I mean, I'm not up for round two yet, but you are and Iku is here, ready, and willing. I say we let him breed your greedy ass and see how much you love it. How much you love cock being deep inside you. You ready for his doggy cock to fuck your whore hole open, bitch? Want to feel Iku filling you full of his pups?"

"No, please Daddy, only you," Jensen begged his dad.

Jared leaned forward and grabbed Jensen's chin to force him to look at him. "Who asked to be my new play toy?"

"Me," Jensen answered meekly.

"That's right. You _asked_ to be my toy, Jenny. I agreed. Toys don’t get to say how they're played with. You're horny, again, and I don’t feel like fucking you right now. Therefore, Iku gets to fuck your whore hole while I watch and enjoy the show. You're a toy now Jenny; just like you wanted. You are here to moan, look pretty, and beg for more while I play with you as I see fit. Understand? Or do I need forget you as my toy and bring back my old toys?" Jared asked firmly. It was all a sack of lies, but Jenny didn’t know that and Jared wasn't in the mood to tell him the truth. Not the he often told his son the full truth.

Jensen let a few tears escape his eyes as he nodded his head in answer to his Dad's question. "Use your words Jenny. Did you understand what I said?"

Jensen sniffled some more, before quietly answering, "Yes, sir. Please, don't get your old toys, I'll-I'll be a good toy for you, daddy."

"Good boy. Besides, it sounded like you were really getting into Iku eating out your little whore hole. I know he was enjoying it. His cock is starting to peek out and everything. Since Iku has been making you feel good, don’t you think you should make him feel good? You're not trying to turn into a greedy bitch are you?" Jared asked as he pet his son.

"No sir, sorry sir," Jensen said with a sniffle.

"There-there, I forgive you since, you are still learning. Now, let's let Iku have some fun too," Jared, said as he ran his fingers down his sons back to his lovely round ass.

Jensen's breath hitched as he felt his Dad part his ass cheeks to allow Iku maximum access to his new treat… and Iku was really doing his best to get into Jenny's ass as far as his wet doggy tongue could reach.

"That's it, relax. Iku is loving the way you taste sweetheart. Bet he'll love it even more when he can properly fuck you. Has he played with you like this before? He seems to know just what to do to make you moan like a bitch in heat," Jared asked as Iku buried his snout deep into his son's ass.

"N-Never. Oh god, never even th-thought about it," Jensen confessed.

Jared grinned at his son's words. "Good, then this will be a special treat for you both. How does it feel? Are you enjoying having that dog tongue lapping at your little whore hole?"

Jensen's breath caught as Iku's tongue sped up. "Y-yeah, like it. So good, feels so good."

"I thought you wanted him to stop sweetheart. That's what you said earlier. Still want me to stop him?" he said with a chuckle as his middle finger slipped down to play with the rim of Jensen's hole.

"N-no, let him, want him," Jensen said while panting.

Jared looked to see that Iku was mostly erect. "Knew you would like it. Bet you will like having his cock in you even more. You ready to let Iku mount you? Ready to let that doggy dick fuck your whore hole open?"

Jensen blushed and buried his face in the covers, too ashamed to admit to his own curiosity and need. 

Jared smirked when he heard his son whimper. "Shhh, it's okay. You don't have to use your words this time. I can tell how much you want Iku to fuck you. You should see your how your whore hole is spasming. Winking at him, begging him to continue. To fuck you wide open. I'm going to let go of your ass now. Need to get that doggy dick nice and slick, so it won't hurt you or him."

Jared bit his lip as his son whimpered even more as Iku struggled to get at Jenny's hole as he had just had it. Jensen lifted his ass in the air as far as the ropes would let him. Begging his dog to eat his ass out more and more. Jared got up and grabbed the lube from the floor, where he had knocked it earlier in their play. He petted Iku's haunch as he popped the lid of the lube.

He continued to pet him with the back of his hand as he flipped his hand over, placed a big dollop of lube in the palm of his hand, and warmed it as best he could before slowly coating Iku's leaking cock with it. "Okay boy, time to mount your bitch," Jared said as he gave Iku's rump a gentle tap.

The dog must have understood; because he stopped tongue fucking Jenny's sweet ass and moved to finally mount his waiting bitch. Thanks to the pounding Jared had delivered earlier, Iku was able to find Jenny's relaxed hole after only two missed attempts.

Jensen's eyes widened and he let loose a muted scream as Iku's large cock went places deep inside him; that even his Daddy's cock couldn't reach; thus had never touched before. Jared was not that long, even if he was wider.

"It's okay Jenny. Just relax, just like when I popped your cherry. You only cried for a little while, until you got used to taking my cock into your whore hole. Then you couldn’t get enough of my cock inside your sweet ass. This is the same thing, just relax and let Iku take you for a ride you'll never forget."

Jensen did his best to breathe normally, but it was hard to do with Iku pounding away at his ass without pause. It was… animalistic. Jared could tell that his son wanted to scream with each thrust from Iku's cock. 

After a few minutes, Jared watched his son sag in full relaxation and soon after the boy started to moan like the whore he was. He suspected Iku had finally hit his boy's sweet spot. 

Jensen's hips moved in time with Iku's thrusts and his moans got even louder.

"There ya go sweetheart. Knew you needed that dog cock fucking you open. How does it feel? Is he making you feel good?" Jared asked as he ran his fingers through his son's blond locks.

"L-love it. Feels so good," Jensen, confessed.

"Yeah, see? Daddy knew what his cock hungry whore needed. Be sure you stay relaxed; he is fixing to give you an even bigger surprise." Jared smirked as he saw the beginnings of a knot forming at the base of Iku's cock.

Jensen's eyes flew open after he felt a tug at the rim of his hole. At first, he thought he was imagining it. Surely, his hole was just oversensitive. Then the tugging became more pronounced. "D-Daddy, what's going on? What is Iku doing?"

"It's his knot sweetheart. He's going to tie you two together. Make sure you get knocked up with his pups," Jared moaned.

"I'm a boy, I can't..." 

Jared laughed at the sound of panic in his son's voice. "Iku doesn't know that. Doesn't give a fuck; if you are a boy or a girl. You're his bitch; and bitches carry pups. He'll keep trying to mate you until you are pregnant. Like that idea? Want to be my toy and Iku's bitch?"

"Daddy, please," Jensen whined at his father's words.

"Need to come again, already? Well bitch, bad news. I'm not in charge of you right now. Iku is and he doesn't have hands to jerk your needy little cock with. So just, like when we play, you need to use your pillow to get off. Better hurry, he's getting ready to really tie you two together real good."

Jensen sobbed in need as he thrust into the pillow under him. The movement causing Iku's knot to grow and catch inside his hole even more.

"Iku, Iku please..." Jensen begged, it was obvious that his son was getting off on having their dog fuck him open.

The dog panted and thrust even faster, until Jenny finally yelled his name and collapsed under Iku. The dog had finally pushed his huge knot deep into his son's needy ass and sent their bitch over the edge.

Jared sat there and calmly petted the two, as he waited until Iku's knot deflated and Jensen to wake back up.

He waited about half an hour for Iku to deflate and Jenny to wake up. As soon as Jensen moaned, Jared was there, thrusting his aching cock deep into his son's hot little whore hole. Loving how Jenny just moaned as his daddy filled his ass up... again. Too tired and too spent to actually play this round.

"See, I knew you would like being a bitch for Iku; as much as you like being my toy. Iku and I should keep you naked and full all the time. We can plug up your hole when we aren't using it. If you want, we could make a movie of Iku and I fucking your whore ass. Bet we could make some good money off a movie like that. You could be a star Jenny. Would you like to be a star? Maybe we could rent a kennel and let a bunch of dogs fuck your ass over and over. Bet you would love it. Always so hungry for cock. So fucking perfect for your daddy and Iku. Going to come in you again. Fill you full of babies and pups," Jared chanted as he thrust fast and furiously into his son's pliant body.

Jared grunted as he came and then sighed as he laid on top of his young son. Leaving Jensen tied up had been the best mistake he had ever made and felt tingles when he heard his son whisper "sounds good to me." Yeah, it did sound good.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> For those who do not know: Iku is the word that the Japanese say when they are orgasming.


End file.
